


i guess we should go and take a shower together now

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Forget the shampoo. Just focus onthis.”





	i guess we should go and take a shower together now

“S-Senpai,” Yukari gasps when Mitsuru pulls back to catch her breath, when their lips separate oh so briefly. “Senpai, the shampoo—”

“Forget the shampoo,” Mitsuru murmurs, her lips brushing wet and warm over Yukari’s with each uttered syllable. Before Yukari can react, Mitsuru’s hand is on hers, yanking the shampoo bottle from Yukari’s grasp before placing it back on the shower shelf. All the while, Mitsuru’s red eyes shine with a predatory gleam, still holding a vice grip on Yukari’s gaze. “Just focus on _this_.”

Mitsuru slides a finger along the curve of her jaw, pulls up her chin to latch her own lips onto Yukari’s again—and Yukari gives a whimpering moan as she melts into the kiss. Mitsuru has her pinned against the shower wall, the smooth tile sliding slick against Yukari’s back. A bare and ample chest presses softly against Yukari's own naked front, and droplets of water still run in rivulets down the valley of their breasts. Everything is quickly becoming a blurry haze, and the steam that still lingers around them certainly isn’t helping. Through the pleasured fog enveloping her mind, Yukari barely manages to realize that showering together may not have been the best idea after all.

They haven’t even gotten past the first rinse.

Though, as Yukari finally submits to temptation, curling her arm around Mitsuru’s bare waist to draw her in even closer and sneak in a grope, she decides that they evidently won’t be doing so for a long, _long_ time.


End file.
